Conventionally, water faucet devices that discharge functional water such as electrolyzed water having a disinfecting function are known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which the concentration of used electrolyzed water is defined in a predetermined range in order to prevent corrosion of metal components inside a hand wash basin, in the hand wash basin that discharges electrolyzed water.